


never knew (Until It Was In Their Faces)

by Radioabsurd



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Infinity War yet, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pseudo-Incest, So mild, Spoilers, Thorki - Freeform, i didnt watch, references to movie, this made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: They never knew until suddenly everything made sense.~~~THERE IS TALK OF A PSEUDO-INCEST SHIP. THOR/LOKI. THERE IS NO REAL ACTION AND THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE "INFINITY WAR"THIS IS UN'BETA'D & ALL MISTAKES/MISSPELLINGS ARE MINE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE SHIP PLEASE DON'T READ. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH IS NOT SHOWN BUT THERE ARE REFERENCES TO IT.☆COMPLETED☆





	never knew (Until It Was In Their Faces)

The thing is that it's subtle. You dont notice it until suddenly it's been years and hey! They're married. 

And that's the thing. They were supposed to get married, but they were raised as brothers but Thor still loves him and- 

Loki is dead. 

•••

Everybody else on the team doesn't really care because they're supposed to hate them but then Thor stops eating. 

And then they're worried. 

"Are you okay?" Steve asks one day, when the whole team is in the living room watching tv and grieving. 

And the question is stupid because Steve can tell Thor's not okay. But then Tony looks up and frowns. Thor and Steve can just tell he's going to say something stupid and he opens his mouth to stop it but- 

"Loki is dead." 

And at first Steve is confused because they all know this. They all saw the way the traitor gave Thanos the Tesseract and then died for his actions. 

Tony smirks. 

"Yeah, I think so." 

Thor's eye twitches before he repeats his sentence, like a broken record. 

"Loki is dead." 

This time the sentence is said with shivers. He's scratching his arms, like he needs a bath or a shower to get something off of them. Something like blood.

This time, It's Bruce who asks the question. 

"Thor, are you okay?" 

"Loki is dead." His voice cracks in the middle of his sentence and his glassy eyes looks into Steve's and- 

Steve understands. 

Thor nods at him, like he can see the moment Steve understands because the images are racing too fast in his head, his eyes are tearing and he's suddenly hot because- 

"Bucky." 

And suddenly it's all too clear. 

Loki isn't just Thor's brother. He's his lover, his brother, his partner, his enemy, his everything. 

Thor just lost his everything. 

And they never knew until it was right in their faces. 


End file.
